El camino tormentoso
by Lux Lunar
Summary: En el camino ninja siempre hay un terreno difícil; árido, oscuro, casi imposible / GaaMatsu / Este Fic participa en el Reto Mitología Japonesa del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.
**Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad de M. Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa en el Reto  Mitología Japonesa del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

.

* * *

 **El camino difícil**

* * *

.

Por Lux Lunar

.

Capítulo único

.

Por la ventana entró un frío soplido. La ráfaga de viento cruzó la habitación, y se sumergió en cada rincón de ella. Era espesa, como la neblina de las montañas. Gaara, que escribía sobre el escritorio con la pluma y la tinta, se detuvo de pronto al sentir la gélida corriente acariciarle la nuca y el cuello. Quedó estático, sin movimiento, como una estatua clavada en la silla.

Por el rabillo del ojo, quiso descubrir de qué se trataba todo, pero no alcanzó. La mano se le tensó de manera impresionante, haciendo que apretara la plumilla con fuerza. Aguardó un quejido en la garganta, que se atoró como si una fuerza interna lo exigiera. Abrió los párpados, manteniendo las pupilas bien fijas sobre el papel de la mesa. Intentó usar la arena, pero ésta jamás acudió a él. Su cuerpo tembló, las venas le saltaron en las manos y notablemente sobre la sien. El tono níveo de su piel se tornó de color malva.

Repentinamente, una mano invisible le jaló la cabeza hacia atrás, tan fuerte, que parecía que se le desprendería del cuello. Gaara terminó mirando al techo, observando las sombras de la oscuridad, temblequeando, con la mirada desencajada, y sin saber qué le sucedía a su cuerpo.

La oficina quedó enmarcada como una fotografía. La flama de la lámpara en el escritorio se estremeció; osciló de izquierda a derecha, sin ritmo, en un vaivén espeluznante ante los ojos de joven pelirrojo. Y en dos segundos más, ésta se extinguió.

.

.

.

Matsuri tomó el pasillo que conducía a la torre principal de aquel monumental fortín, mientras se sujetaba una mano con la otra. A cada paso que daba, sentía que una nuez en su esófago iba en ascenso por su tráquea. Lo sentía incómodo, dificultoso, pero no podía quitársela del interior. Luego, sacudió la cabeza. Ella sabía que no era una nuez, sino el tormento de los nervios que planeaban devorarla mientras seguía pensando en lo ocurrido. Sí, en su gran error.

"¿Por qué a mí?", pensaba después, sintiéndose como una fracasada, defraudada de sí misma. Había reprobado el examen para integrarse al Escuadrón de Rastreo de las Fuerzas Especiales ANBU, y lo había hecho de la manera más lamentable: en la primera prueba de campo. Un mal cálculo y la misión se vino abajo. Aquel ANBU, la derrotó en diez minutos. Tres heridos, incluyéndola a ella. La incapacidad le duró doce días, y a los demás, les faltaba. Ahora estaba de pie, más repuesta, encaminándose para ver al Kage, quién ya debería estar enterado de lo acontecido.

No quería temer, aunque tenía razones para ello. Pero, no podía, en realidad. Él nunca había sido severo con ella. Era justo, y cálido. Era esa calidez que siempre le hacía sonreír cuando hablaba. Y Matsuri disfrutaba hablar con él. Siempre aprendía algo nuevo, algo importante, como una clase de epifanía espiritual que le regocijaba el alma. El Kazekage siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para confortarla. Tanto así, que Matsuri se sentía especial, aun cuando todo era cuestión de profesionalismo y aprecio fraternal. Por eso se calmó, porque no sabía cómo sentir temor frente a Gaara. Una tranquilidad que le anticipó una sonrisa, creyendo que él la comprendería al final de todo. "Cometer errores es de humanos", aseguró en su interior, con un apresurado brillo en sus ojos marrones.

Así llegó a la oficina del Kazekage, con un semblante mejorado. Tocó la puerta tres veces, como era habitual. Se quedó ahí, observando la tonalidad de la madera, en el surco de las líneas donde se rompían las fibras de la corteza. Apretó los labios, oprimiendo una sonrisa. No era el momento para sentir anhelo ni ansiedad. Así que mejor se aclaró la garganta, y esperó. Pronto recapacitó que esperaba mucho, así que intentó golpear de nuevo la madera. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió, y Gaara apareció ante ella.

Matsuri ahogó el aliento, sintiéndose pillada. Ella siempre tocada, y entraba, cuando él daba el permiso. Así sucedía habitualmente. Pero Matsuri no reparó demasiado en esta extrañeza, y optó por sonreír. Después se inclinó para realizar una reverencia, un poco exagerada y anticuada en ese tiempo.

—Gaara-sama —dijo, cuando levantó el rostro.

—Llegas a tiempo —respondió él, volviendo adentro.

Matsuri no entendió, y parpadeó tres veces. No recordaba que tuvieran un acuerdo de verse ese día. No habían hablado desde hace más de dos semanas, cuando él le acarició el cabello y le deseó suerte con la misión de prueba. De todo modo, trató de reaccionar rápidamente y entró a la oficina. Gaara giró la cabeza para verla

—Te estaba esperando.

La castaña no supo qué decir. Posiblemente sí tenían una reunión y lo había olvidado.

Eso la hizo sentir desobligada y un poco ofuscada. Pero trató de concentrarse; miró al pelirrojo, que le señaló con la mirada una silla, cerca de la ventana. Matsuri comprendió y se apresuró a dirigirse a él, con timidez, hasta que tomó asiento. Gaara la imitó, tomando otra silla, frente a ella. La habitación estaba iluminada a penas por la luz de la mañana. Había una corriente de viento arenoso que impedía la entera entrada de los rayos del sol.

—¿Querías decirme algo? —preguntó Gaara.

—Sí, Kazekage, yo… —Matsuri se detuvo, sintiéndose nerviosa de nuevo. No era totalmente consciente de la escena que ocurría, pero algo le hacía ruido en su cabeza; algo que no cuadraba bien. Y se le hizo fácil creer que era ella la que no encajaba en la fotografía visual—. Acabo de salir del hospital, ayer, por la tarde…

—Lo sé —Le interrumpió.

Matsuri agachó la mirada a sus piernas, que mantenían las manos y las rodillas juntas. Él lo sabía todo, como era de esperarse. No quería que la juzgara; quería su compasión.

—Perdóneme, por favor —Pidió, temerosa de levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con sus ojos, y habló pausadamente—. Lo arruiné. No era tan buena como creía. Le fallé. A usted, a Temari-sama, a mí misma. Era más de lo que podía conllevar. Y no sólo arruiné la prueba, también hice que mis compañeros fallaran conmigo —Mientras más hablaba, más se denigraba—. No soy lista como usted dijo. Lo defraudé. Y… lo siento tanto. Yo…

Faltaba poco para que Matsuri empezara a llorar, pero logró controlarse. Su respiración se agitó, y su pecho bombeó a cada inhalación de oxígeno. Había liberado su pena. No era que se sintiera mejor, pero el haberlo expresado con palabras, había hecho real su dolor; verdadero. No obstante, esperó que Gaara le dijera algo al instante, pero no ocurrió. Matsuri levantó la mirada y se conectó con sus ojos. Gaara la observaba fijamente, con un gesto indulgente, apacible. Matsuri cayó en su manto condescendiente. Enseguida, él le tomó la mano derecha, la cual descansaba en su pierna. Esto hizo vibrar a la castaña.

—Fallaste —indicó Gaara—. No cumpliste con lo que se te pidió. Es decir, que está incompleto. Lo dejaste a la mitad —Se detuvo, y a Matsuri se le encogió el corazón. Aunque él no terminó—. Eso es algo, ¿no lo crees?

Ella levantó el rostro, asombrada, confundida.

—¿Dejarlo a la mitad?

—¿Sabes cuál es el propósito ninja, Matsuri? —Se adelantó Gaara, ante una pensativa Matsuri.

—Sí. Es… —caviló dudosa—. El honor ninja. Servir. Proteger a quienes amamos.

—Eso es lo que hace un ninja —respondió—. Tú eres un ninja. Pero sabemos que hay algo más que hacer. En el camino ninja siempre hay un terreno difícil; árido, oscuro, casi imposible. No todos han andado en ese terreno, porque se quedan atrás, no avanzan, no saben cómo llegar, o peor: no quieren hacerlo. Ni siquiera tienen el coraje de intentar andar en él —Gaara acarició en círculos el nudillo de la mano de Matsuri, sin perder de vista sus pupilas pardas—. Tú llegaste a él. El camino tormentoso. Cruzar ese camino, es ser un ANBU. Una dura y fría competencia que sólo admite a los más fuertes —Matsuri creyó entender sus palabras motivadoras, y esto ocasionó que sonriera tímidamente. Sin embargo, Gaara aún no terminaba de hablar—. ¿Eso es lo que buscabas?

—Yo quería avanzar hasta el final, cumplir mi promesa. Ser fuerte, útil, ser un ANBU. Quería ganar esa competencia.

—Pero fallaste —repitió él, sin dejar de acariciarle el nudillo—. Te desviaste del camino. Un trabajo incompleto. ¿Por qué no lo lograste?

La castaña recapacitó su desilusión.

—No soy fuerte.

—Pisaste el camino tormentoso.

—No llegué a la meta.

—Llegaste lejos.

—¿Debo esforzarme más? —cuestionó Matsuri cuando creyó que iba entendiendo mejor el mensaje de Gaara.

—¿Qué harías para esforzarte más?

—¿Entrenar? —preguntó, pero él no respondió—. Entrenar todos los días, dedicar mi tiempo a reforzar mis habilidades, repetir la prueba. Demostrarle a usted y a Temari-sama que su confianza en mí no fue en vano. Ella vio algo en mí, y usted me apoyó. No puedo quedarme a la mitad.

—Un ANBU no se queda a la mitad —enfatizó—. No repite, no tiene segundas oportunidades.

—Pero, usted dijo…

—Sólo hay una vez, Matsuri. Una vez para lograrlo. Ya lo has visto —Le recordó, mientras los surcos de los ojos de la castaña se humedecían sin contención—, ellos no vuelven al camino, no empiezan de nuevo, no lo dejan a la mitad. Un ANBU no es un ninja, no reprueba aun cuando los demás lo creen así. O lo logran, o desaparecen. O lo tienen, o no lo tienen.

—¿Debo desaparecer? —cuestionó consternada, mientras una gota escurría por su mejilla.

—Es una competencia, ¿recuerdas? —Gaara clavó sus pupilas turquesas en ella, mientras detrás de él, en las afueras, corría un viento endemoniado—. ¿Ya dejaste de competir?

Matsuri no sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta, pero su corazón le decía que no podía quedarse a la mitad. Debía completar el trabajo, pero no sabía cómo. Y por alguna razón, tenía miedo. Gaara la miraba de ese modo tan confiado, tan seguro de sí mismo y de sus palabras, que ella no podía resistirse. No quería fallarle una vez más.

Gaara sintió cómo ella sujetó su mano, deteniendo así los movimientos circulares sobre su dedo. Matsuri ya lloraba. La necesidad de aceptación era palpable, y él sabía cómo ayudarla a culminar ese camino que ya había iniciado.

.

.

.

Matsuri respiró hondo, y exhaló, cuando el clima suave acarició sus mejillas húmedas. Habían transcurrido dos días desde la charla que sostuvo con Gaara, y hasta ahora tomó la decisión de enfrentarlo.

Sostuvo el kunai en su mano, firme. Ya no temblaba, no más. Estaba a punto de terminar la prueba, de seguir el rumbo del camino; no de la manera que lo había pensado al principio. No asesinando a Temari, quien la venció, enmascarada como ANBU, en la misión de prueba. No tenía que ser así. Esta era una lucha interna, propia y absoluta de ella. Ni siquiera creía que Gaara, a quien amaba profundamente, podía tomar el mérito.

Así que, sin más, arrojó el kunai al aire, y este cayó, girando sobre los aires, sobre algún lugar del campo de arena. Ahí iba todo el sentido de su vida y su verdadera fuerza en completar lo que quedó a medias, en tomar la decisión más difícil. Por lo cual, dio el primer paso al aire, dejando que el viento jugara con sus hebras de cabello, secando las lágrimas que la despidieron, y entonces se arrojó con la ligereza de una pluma, de la punta de aquella torre, hasta el vacío de su inminente muerte.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Agradezco su lectura, sólo si fue completa; es decir, oración por oración._

 _Y el mito japonés fue el **Shinigami** , que quizá sea conocido para ustedes por distintas fuentes. No crean que la versión de Death Note fue la original, porque no es así. Este mito tiene una trascendencia más allá. Éste es un Dios que poseía y que seducía al poseído a causar la muerte, ser fuente de ella o la muerte del mismo poseído. Entonces, como mito tal, se usa como variación. Para mí, esta fue la manera más creíble de personificarla. Además, tiene qué ver con un suceso propio, algo actual que me ha estado ocurriendo. Por un rato, comprendí la verdadera problemática de estos estudiantes orientales que cometen suicidio por las malas notas escolares. No es nada bueno, cuando te propones ser más eficiente. En fin, aquí dejo mi trabajo. Lo hice con intensión. _

_Gracias, una vez más. Déjenme saber sus impresiones._

 _Lux_


End file.
